1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a stator, and the same stator and a motor.
2. Description of Related Art
There exists a stator which is obtainable by stacking a plurality of electromagnetic steel sheets and integrating them with resin. Injection molding method is used to integrate the electromagnetic steel sheet with resin.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-021329 (JP 2006-021329 A), has disclosed an injection molding method for forcibly discharging air inside a mold using a vacuum apparatus and injecting resin into the mold. Using such an injection molding method enables a resin molded portion having few defects to be obtained. Such injection molding can be used as the above-described manufacturing method of the stator.
By the way, another manufacturing method of a stator provided with the resin molded portion having few defects using a simpler apparatus has been demanded. Although the manufacturing method disclosed in the JP 2006-021329 can obtain such a resin molded product having few defects, it requires use of the vacuum apparatus.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a manufacturing method of the stator which contains the resin molded portion having few defects using the simpler apparatus. In addition, the present invention discloses the stator manufactured according to the above-described manufacturing method and a motor using the same stator.